En una parte de ti, me perdí
by Ayrim
Summary: Cuando Ishtar entra en la legion de exploracion tras haber estado viviendo toda su vida como una joven noble dentro de la muralla Sina, se da cuenta que nada es como había creido. Todos sus temores se harán realidad y Rivaille hará que sus deseos mas intimos y oscuros se hagan realidad. . Rivaille/OC. Agregare el Rango M mas adelante por contenido sexual explícito.
1. Primer Encuentro

El sol entró por la ventana brillando con suavidad, reflejando la luz por toda la habitación. Una chica dormía plácidamente en su cama de dosel. Esa chica era yo y esa maldita luz me estaba molestando, realmente. Entró mas luz en la habitación y abrí un ojo perezosamente mientras me daba la vuelta. En ese momento entró mi sirvienta favorita.

" Vamos Ishtar, levántate, ya es casi mediodía" dijo la sirvienta acercándose a la ventana y abriéndola, dejando que una brisa suave entrara en la habitación. Murmuré algo incomprensible y hundí mas aun mi cabeza en la almohada. Mi largo cabello rojo caía a los dos lados de la cama y estaba tapada hasta la barbilla a pesar del día cálido que hacía.

"¡Ishtar!" gritó la sirvienta. "Tu padre se va a volver a enfadar y no querrás que te castigue como la otra vez ¿no?" me avisó llegando hasta la cama y destapándome por completo.

" Por favor, Nani, estoy muy cansada, dile a mi padre que estoy con la peste o algo y así me deja en paz de una vez" dije enfurruñada levantándome lentamente .

" Esa excusa te ha servido últimamente pero hoy no lo hará señorita. ¿ No se acuerda de que hoy es el día que las tropas de exploración están invitadas al baile anual de la corte? Todo el mundo esta ocupado con las preparaciones y te necesitan para que ayudes en la cocina"

Abrí mis ojos azules con sorpresa. Habia olvidado completamente el baile anual. Usualmente todos los años la familia real convocaba un baile conmemorando la creación de la muralla Sina y del gobierno monárquico y estaban invitados todas las familias nobles con contactos con la corte ,los grandes hombres como médicos populares,grandes pensadores, políticos y los religiosos dedicados al culto de las murallas. La Policía militar también iba a estar allí por supuesto. Esos malditos idiotas no tendrán nada mas que hacer, solo emborracharse y acosar a las pobres jovencitas hijas de los aristócratas. Pero este año iba a haber una novedad. La tropa de exploración, la que se encarga de salir fuera de las murallas para combatir a los titanes y recopilar información sobre ellos, iba a asistir al baile por primera vez. La tropa esta financiada por el rey pero no tienen muy buenas relaciones. Hace poco tuvo lugar una reunión donde negociaron presupuestos y financiación y acercaron relaciones por lo que el rey quiso recompensarlos con esta " honorable" invitación.

Soy hija de la mano derecha del rey, no soy de la realeza pero me trataban como tal. Vivimos cerca del palacio, dentro de la muralla Sina, en una gran mansión. Estudio todos los días con un profesor particular en casa y me relaciono siempre con la alta sociedad, muy a mi pesar. Estoy realmente harta de todo eso. Odio con toda mi alma todas esas comidas escandalosas, la decoración pomposa y el estúpido y ridículo comportamiento que tenia que mostrar ante los demás. Mi sueño era entrar en la tropa de exploración y ver mundo, matar a esos asquerosos titanes y aportar ayuda a la humanidad para recuperar la libertad que tanto ansiaban. Había pedido permiso a mi padre para entrar como recluta en el ejército pero me lo prohibió alegando una dama como yo tenía que asistir a bailes y empezar a pensar en los posibles candidatos para un cercano casamiento.

Me levanté de la cama y me acerqué al espejo . Observé como debajo de mis grandes ojos azules tenia unas sombras oscuras de no haber descansado bien. Me quedaba todas las noches leyendo historias antiguas y también pensaba mucho acerca de escaparme de esta aburrida vida. Me había intentado escapar varias veces pero siempre me habían pillado. Sobre todo me pillaba el idiota de Warner, mi guardaespaldas. Siempre acababa encontrándome. . Warner es un chico 5 años mayor que yo , castaño claro, con ojos marrones . Trabajó desde que era pequeño como mozo de cuadras pero hace un año pidió permiso para trabajar protegiéndome y mi padre se lo concedió ya que no dudaba de su lealtad.

Cogí un peine del tocador y comencé a peinarme la larga melena rojiza, la cual estaba llena de nudos. Me puse un vestido azul claro y sin mangas y cuando estuve presentable salí hacia las cocinas.

Siempre me gustaba ayudar a los sirvientes y me pasaba la mayor parte del día en las cocinas y en los jardines. Abajo los cocineros tenían pinta de estar muy agobiados, preparando los postres mas codiciados para el baile. Pasé las siguientes cuatro horas cocinando y cuando estaba todo mas o menos preparado salí hacia el jardín. Fui hasta mi árbol favorito, un manzano, y me senté bajo el . Suspiré. Odiaba esto, con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba aburrida de hacer todos los días lo mismo, necesitaba acción en mi vida, quería sentirse de ayuda, que sirviera realmente para algo. Pero estaba encerrada en una jaula de la que quería desesperadamente salir y nadie podía oírme. Me quedé dormida y desperté justo cuando mi madre se estaba volviendo loca intentando encontrarme para que me vistiera para el baile.

Estaba muy nerviosa, tenia muchas ganas de ver a la famosa tropa de exploración y sobre todo tenia ganas de conocer al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad( es así como le llamaban), Rivaille. En la corte y en la nobleza Rivaille era muy conocido, se había hecho un nombre. Era admirado y envidiado por todos, uno de los mejores soldados que la tropa de exploración ha tenido nunca. También era sabido que era un mujeriego. Dicen que se le ha visto varias veces en los burdeles mas lujosos de la capital y también se cuentan historias de la gran estela de corazones rotos que ha ido dejando a su paso. En general, un tipo nada de fiar. Pero soy curiosa y ante todo quería que el se fijara en mi . Soñaba con entrar en las tropas y formar parte del equipo de Rivaille y juntos, luchar contra los gigantes. Y hacer otras cosas, cosas adultas y salvajes... Pero solo eran sueños, pensé tristemente.

Estaba caminando por un pasillo dirigiéndome a mi habitación para cambiarme cuando sentí a alguien detrás mía . Me dí la vuelta y una mano tapo mi boca, mientras me arrastraban a una habitación cercana, cerrando la puerta. Estaba oscuro pero reconocí el olor de la figura que ya me había empotrado contra la pared.

" ¡Warner! ¿ Qué demonios estas haciendo?" repliqué enfadada " Me has asustado".

" Shhh no hagas ruido..." dijo Warner con una sonrisa pícara acercándose mucho.

Las manos de Warner fueron hacia mi cabeza y me llevó más cerca de él. Sentí su lengua moviéndose lentamente en mi boca, y lo besé de regreso duro. Sabía muy dulce. Estaba envuelta en su sabor y nuestras lenguas se enredaron apasionadamente. Jadeé en su boca mientras sentía su mano en mi culo presionándome en él. Nuestros cuerpos estaban presionados y sentí su hombría contra mí, excitado y agitado. Moví mi cuerpo así podía sentirlo mejor y él río entre dientes. Sus labios nunca dejaron los míos mientras me depositaba en una cama junto a la ventana y se movió entre mis piernas, su erección luchando contra los confines de sus pantalones de lino , envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y jalé su cuerpo hacia abajo, más cerca del mío. Su pecho aplastado contra el mío y mis pechos encantados con el contacto cerca. Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía y levanté su camisa, tratando de sacarla.

Warner se separó de mi ligeramente y besó hacia abajo de mi barbilla a mi cuello. Sentí su mano derecha subiendo lentamente por encima de mi vestido, para acariciar mi pecho y gemí mientras él lo presionaba. Todos mis nervios estaban puestos al borde y quería sentir su mano en mi piel desnuda. Me retorcí debajo de él y finalmente conseguí sacar su camisa. Pasé mis manos sobre su espalda, encantada por la sensación de su piel. El era cálido al toque y gruñó mientras lo rodaba sobre su espalda y me senté en él. Bajé la mirada hacia él jadeando e inclinándome para besar su pecho, pasando mis manos a través de sus pezones mientras besaba hacia abajo por su camino feliz.

"Mmmm " lo besé de nuevo hacia arriba en su pecho a sus labios y comencé a rozarme encima de él. Sonreí con la sensación de su dureza debajo de mí y me balanceé una y otra vez mientras me besaba. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y las soltó en mi culo hasta que él estaba ahuecando las mejillas de mis nalgas y empujándome abajo hacía él más a fondo. Alcancé la hebilla de su cinturón, esperando liberar su bestia , pero Warner me detuvo.

" No" Warner me rodó sobre la espalda y se acostó junto a mí, besando mi nariz. "No creo que sea una buena idea hacerlo ahora . "

Suspiré y me aparté de el, volviéndome a colocar el vestido. " Tienes razón, tenemos que prepararnos para el baile" dije y salí apresuradamente de allí. Me sentía frustrada, llevaba acostándome con Warner desde hace un año y era muy agradable tener sexo con el, juntos aliviábamos nuestros anhelos sexuales, pero quería sentir mas , algo que el no podía darme.

Llegue a mi habitación y estuve unos minutos intentando calmarme. Me vestí con un nuevo vestido largo azul oscuro que me resaltaban mis curvas. Tenia diecinueve años y estaba bastante desarrollada. Ya con doce años tenia el doble de pecho que las demás niñas y se podía decir que ahora estaba bastante bien dotada. Soy una mujer bastante atractiva, no lo voy a negar, y muchos hombres aspiraban convertirse en mi marido pero yo los rechazaba a todos. No quería casarme de esa manera, quería casarme por amor y no sabía si eso sucedería algún día. Al menos tenia claro que no con Warner.

Cuando estuvimos todos preparados nos dirigimos hacia el palacio real. Warner estaba a mi lado, mirando hacia el suelo. Al entrar , nos llevaron hacia el recibidor, el cual estaba lleno de gente . Algunos eran conocidos, otros no lo eran tanto. Pero me di cuenta de que había caras que no había visto jamas.

" Deben ser las tropas de exploración" pensé en voz alta. Warner se limitó a mirarlos y a asentir en silencio. La situación estaba bastante incomoda entre nosotros.

Pasaron los minutos y nos volvieron a llevar a una sala mas grande, era el gran comedor, con grandes mesas repartidas por toda la sala, la cual estaba iluminada por unas gigantescas lamparas con diminutos cristales que brillaban por toda la estancia. Al fondo de la sala habían dispuesto una gran mesa donde se sentaba la familia real y sus mas allegados. _Allá vamos_, suspiré con fastidio cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que sentarme allí.

Mientras me sentaba al lado de Warner ( a el le permitían estar en la mesa ya que me protegía) y de mis padres, observé con interés la sala. Nuestra mesa estaba llena, a excepción de 4 asientos al fondo. Quería saber donde se iban a sentar los lideres de la legión y así poder acosar a Rivaille en silencio. " ¡Si, soy una acosadora y realmente, necesito verle de cerca! , chille interiormente mientras daba saltitos en mi asiento.

La Policía Militar estaba tomando sus asientos al igual que los soldados de la legión de exploración cuando cuatro personas se acercaron a nuestra mesa y tomaron asiento. Los observe con interés, una de ellas era una mujer. Llevaba un vestido de noche negro y el pelo recogido en un moño. Su cara estaba adornada con una sonrisa excitada y llevaba unas gafas negras. Dirigí mi atención a los tres hombres restantes. Dos de ellos eran rubios y altos y portaban caras amables y muy serenas. El último de ellos era sin duda, la persona que protagonizaba mis sueños mas íntimos. Con su corta estatura y su mirada fría e indiferente, Rivaille tomó asiento al lado de la mujer y se dispuso a beber de su copa de vino.

No podía dejar de mirarle, me fascinaba esa mirada suya, como si le diera todo igual. De pronto Rivaille alzó su mirada y se encontró con la miá. Rápidamente me sonroje y me puse a hablar con Warner mientras todo mi interior ardía de deseo.

Estaba perdida.


	2. El Baile

**Capítulo 2 El Baile**

La comida resultó ser muy tranquila. Rivaille hablaba con desinterés con sus compañeros mientras que yo no paraba echarle miradas de reojo, intentando que no me pillara. Pero no se me daba bien disimular y me atrapó varias veces observándole lo que me hizo sonrojar . Prácticamente pase la cena con la cara ardiendo. Cuando acabamos el postre, Rivaille se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a fuera.

Sentí la necesidad de seguirlo y encontrarme con el de forma " accidental" y así poder entablar una conversación. Me levanté y seguí el mismo camino que había hecho Rivaille , buscando aire fresco. Esperaba encontrármelo fuera pero solo había dos grupos de hombres fumando pipas y con copas de coñac en sus manos, riéndose escandalosamente. Me sentí un poco incómoda y tras un rato de estar a la intemperie volví a entrar en busca del aseo de señoras. Pregunté a un sirviente que estaba yendo hacia las cocinas . Me indico que el lavabo estaba en el segundo piso, nada mas subir. Me encaminé hacia allí. El piso estaba oscuro, solamente estaba iluminado por tres velas que desprendían una tenue luz. Antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta del aseo sentí una mano en mi codo que me dio la vuelta.

Allí estaba, a escasos centímetros de mi, Rivaille y parecía muy enfadado.

" Tu...mocosa, ¿Me estabas siguiendo?" dijo con un tono frío dirigiéndome una mirada helada. Tenia los ojos de color azul oscuro y parecía que desprendían dagas de hielo. Me quedé petrificada durante algunos segundos por la sorpresa de encontrármelo allí, dándome cuenta de la situación. El. Yo. En un pasillo casi a oscuras. Solos. De repente, me sentí muy excitada y maldije mentalmente a mis hormonas descontroladas.

" Para que iba a querer seguir a un enano como tu?" le respondí con un poco de arrogancia. Vi como frunció su entrecejo y se acercó mucho mas a mi. Era mas alto que yo, pero por muy poco.

" Pues parecía que este _enano _te resultaba muy interesante por el modo que me observabas en la cena" dijo poniendo su boca al lado de mi oído haciendo que un gran escalofrió, y no de miedo precisamente, recorriera mi cuerpo.

" Simplemente me sorprendió el mal gusto que tienes al vestir , con esa ridícula corbata que tienes alrededor de tu cuello, y tu ridícula forma de sujetar la copa cuando bebías" repliqué con una gran sonrisa. No sabia porque me sentía tan valiente pero las palabras me salían solas y no pensaba quedarme callada ante su intimidación.

" ¿Quien eres tu? Me preguntó Rivaille con indiferencia.

" Soy Ishtar ¿Y tu quien eres?" sabia perfectamente quien era el pero no pensaba darle la satisfacción y me hice la tonta. El sólo me miró fijamente y se empezó a apartar de mi lado. Puse mala cara ante la perdida de su contacto, le agarré la corbata de su cuello y lo acerque mas a mi. El se sorprendió ante mi reacción. Yo también. Sabía que iba a lamentar esto después ...

" No te vayas aun" le mire con ojos lujuriosos y de manera coqueta . Rivaille se quedo mirándome durante algunos momentos hasta que me agarró la cintura y me empujo duramente contra la pared.

" Que es lo que quieres, niña rica?"

Mire como en sus ojos había parecido algo al deseo y eso me hizo sentir miedo de repente. Quería esto pero sabia que si lo probaba me volvería adicta a al.

" Dilo" dijo Rivaille con dureza.

Joder, ¿ Que demonios estaba haciendo? Me coloqué el peo detrás de la oreja, estaba empezando a ponerme muy nerviosa. _Es ahora o nunca, ¡Vamos Ishtar!_

" Quiero que me beses" le dije , intentando adoptar un tono de voz neutral que no dejara entrever mi deseo.

Rivaille lamió la piel detrás de mi oreja y me estremecí. Chupó mi piel y me mordió ligeramente . Yo estaba con la respiración entrecortada , el pulso de mi cuello corría salvajemente y mis piernas empezaron a tambalearse. Rivaille empezó a extender besos por mi cuello , debajo de mi barbilla, por mi mejilla, buscando el camino hacia mi boca. En ese momento se detuvo y me volvió a mirar. Sonrió con suficiencia al ver como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus besos . Volvió a agarrar mi cintura , me levantó y me inmovilizo contra la pared.

Me revolví un poco pero no duro mucho y enseguida envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sentí su erección presionando mi centro ya que el vestido se me había subido hasta las caderas. Me sonrojé furiosamente.

Entonces metió su lengua dentro de mi boca. La mano de Rivaille se enredó en mi cabello mientras que la otra me sujetaba contra la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Su lengua se hundió en mi boca y comenzó a explorarla. La probó hasta que los dos nos quedamos sin fuerzas. Estaba devorándome , como un animal salvaje y yo le devoré también de vuelta, poniendo toda mi pasión en ese beso y todo el fervor que tenia. Y eso era mucha pasión y mucho fervor.

Llegó un momento en el cual el beso ya no era suficiente. Desesperadamente intente acercarme a el, estaba ardiendo y sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Empece a gemir de necesidad ,necesitaba mucho mas, necesitaba sus manos en mi caliente piel. Sus caderas estaban entre mis muslos y el frotaba su cuerpo contra el mio. De pronto, Rivaille acercó su mano a mis medias y me las rompió para tener mejor acceso a mi ropa interior. Di un grito fuerte.

" Shh" el gruñó junto a mi boca, y me volvió a besar para atrapar mis sonidos de placer. Sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mi , toturandome . Mi sexo se contrajo y explotó. Cuando acabé de convulsionarme apoyé mi frente contra la suya. El estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

Sacó la mano de mis bragitas y me bajó. Se sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiarse su mano mientras me miraba enfadado.

" Tsk ¿ Esto es lo que querías? "dijo con una expresion de fastidio . Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Me sobrepuse y le agarre del brazo " Espera, no te vayas, yo sol-"

" No" me cortó. " No quiero oír tus explicaciones de niña tonta. Esta es la manera en la que me divierto. Ahora no quiero saber nada mas de ti, no me interesas, vuelve a esconderte dentro de tu jaula. Y sobre todo, alejate de mi, desprecio a las chicas como tú".

Me quedé helada y dejé que Rivaille diera un tirón a su brazo para soltarse y se fuera de vuelta al comedor. Cuando desapareció de mi vista , entré despacio en el baño y me apoyé en el lavamanos , respirando pesadamente. No se que me había pasado allí fuera,no quería haber actuado de manera tan desesperada , perdiendo el control, pero no pude evitarlo, fue tenerlo por fin para mi sola y me solté. _Ahora cree que soy como las demás mujeres de la alta sociedad_, pensé con rabia y tristeza. Pero el no tenía ni idea.

Salí del lavabo con determinación y baje de nuevo al comedor. La gente estaba saliendo y se estaba dirigiendo hacia el salón de baile. Los seguí y entré. Me encontré dentro de de una sala muy amplia con un techo muy alto. Todo estaba muy iluminado con grandes lámparas de araña colgando del techo.

Me acerqué a mis padres y a Warner y me presentaron a unos amigos suyos, saludé también a unos viejos conocidos mientras miraba de reojo el resto de la sala. Estaba buscando a Rivaille, aunque sabía que debía alejarme de el , había algo, una especie de atracción inevitable, que hacía que no pudiera hacer caso a la parte racional de mi cerebro.

Le vi hablando con una bella dama en una de las esquinas de la sala y cuando la música empezó a sonar el la llevó hacia el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar. Toda la sala se llenó de parejas bailando al son de la dulce música. Cogí una bebida para guardar las apariencias y me senté en un sillón mirando a Rivaille y a esa mujer bailar. Ella sabia bailar muy bien, no se equivocaba en ningún paso , al igual que el y por primera vez experimenté un sentimiento que me quemó por completo, celos. Los ojos me escocieron y tuve que apartar la mirada. Me dolía verle con esa mujer, aunque sabía que esta no era la primera ni la última que caía bajo los fríos encantos de Rivaille. Yo simplemente he sido un pequeño juego, algo fácil de olvidar. ¡Que tonta he sido al pensar que al conocerme se pudiera interesar en mi y tratarme de forma especial! Oí a la mujer reír y fue mas de lo que pude soportar en ese momento por lo que me levanté y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Antes de llegar me tropecé con Warner, quien me dirigió una suave sonrisa mientras me sujetaba para que no me cayera.

"¿Estas bien?" me preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos verdes brillando.

"Si no te preocupes" le sonreí de vuelta.

" Ishtar, ¿Te importaría concederme un baile?"

Me reí de sus excesivos educados modales y le respondí " sabes que soy la única mujer en esta sala que no tiene ni idea de como bailar... acabaremos los dos en el suelo protagonizando la anécdota mas graciosa y ridícula del año".

Warner puso una mano en mi cintura y entrelazó con suavidad la otra con la mía. Me llevó a la pista de baile y comenzamos a movernos. Con el hasta me resultaba fácil bailar y empecé a divertirme de verdad. Al cabo de un rato, sentí como una pareja pasaba bailando a nuestro lado rozándonos y me di cuenta de que era _el. _

Me miró y yo le devolví la mirada. Parecía enfadado, muy enfadado ya que tenía su entrecejo mas fruncido de lo normal. Aparté la mirada y seguí bailando con Warner y riéndome mientras criticábamos a todo ser viviente en la sala. Después de cuatro bailes estaba muy cansada por lo que Warner y yo nos retiramos hacia nuestra casa. No miré hacia atrás en ningún momento, quería mantener la poca dignidad que me quedaba esa noche intacta.

Warner me pidió que pasara la noche con el , pero después de mi encuentro con Rivaille necesitaba descansar y poner en orden todos mis pensamientos. Fui a mi cuarto, me cambie y aseé y me metí en la cama. Antes de dormirme me hice una promesa. Iba a convertirme en una persona diga para Rivaille, entrenaré y seré lo suficientemente fuerte para que el se sienta orgulloso de mi. Demostrarle que se equivocaba, que no era el tipo de mujer a la que el estaba acostumbrado a tratar. Y sobre todo, quería cambiar por mi misma, para demostrarme a mi misma lo fuerte que puedo llegar a ser.

Ya lo tenia decidido y nadie me lo iba a impedir esta vez , iba echar la solicitud para entrar como recluta en el ejército.

**Muchas gracias por leer el fic! :) Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo, estoy abierta a ideas por lo que un dudéis en escribirme! Un abrazo a tod s! ^_^**


	3. ¡Maldita Curiosidad!

**Capítulo 3 : ¡ Maldita Curiosidad!**

Eche mi solicitud para alistarme en el ejercito lo que me llevó a tener muchas discusiones con mi padre y sobre todo con Walter pero al final decidieron que si era lo que me hacia feliz estaba bien . Espere una semana impacientemente deseando saber si entraba o no hasta que me llegó una carta .

_Estimada Ishtar Middleton _

___Tenemos el placer de comunicarle que ha sido admitida en las tropas de reclutas las cuales constituyen parte del ejército . Se deberá desplazar a la sede en un plazo de 7 dias. Pasado el plazo comenzaran las clases y el entrenamiento. Allí se le informará de todo mas detalladamente y se le proporcionará el uniforme correspondiente. _

___Cordiales saludos_

___Keith Shadis_

_Leí la carta entusiasmada y me dispuse a prepararme para salir por primera vez de la mansión y de la muralla Sina. La sede de los reclutas estaba dentro de la muralla Rose y estaba ilusionada con empezar el entrenamiento. La noche antes de partir, mis padres me realizaron una pequeña fiesta a la que asistieron solo los amigos mas íntimos y familia. Vinieron las chicas con las que salia de vez en cuando . También estuvo presente Warner. Sabia que despedirme de el iba a ser muy duro pero tenia que hacerlo. Lo arrastré hasta el jardín y nos sentamos en el césped mirando las estrellas_

_" Gracias por todo Warner, por protegerme y cuidarme" le sonreí con sinceridad._

_Warner tenia una mirada triste. Su pelo largo le caía por los hombros y sus ojos verdes estaban apagados pero me sonrió de vuelta._

_" Ha sido un verdadero placer Ishtar, lo haría todas las veces que hiciera falta". Al decir esto se acercó a mi y me dio un suave beso en los labios. Sentí ganas de llorar por no poder corresponderle como el quería pero tampoco quería hacerle daño dándole falsas esperanzas. _

_Al día siguiente partí hacia la sede de las tropas de reclutas, emocionada y nerviosa preguntándome que me deparara el destino. _

_Año 850_

Habían pasado 3 años desde que me uní al ejercito y hoy por fin me gradúo. Han sido tres años maravillosos pero también muy duros. Me costó mucho saber manejar el equipo tridimensional pero al final llegué a controlarlo. Ahora mismo es lo que mejor se me da, adoro danzar por los arboles y matar a los titanes de " mentira " que nos proporcionan los instructores. He conocido a gente de todo tipo, gente idiota, gente sosa, gente divertida y gente loca. Mi grupo de amigos estaba dentro de este último grupo. Eramos Sara( una chica de pelo negro y ojos marrones muy adorable), Adam( un chico rubio con los ojos azules y con una mirada muy traviesa), Edgar( un chico moreno con los ojos grises, quien tenia unas ansias increíbles de matar titanes ) y por último estaba yo. Me había dejado crecer el pelo , a pesar de que me recomendaron que me lo cortara para no tener accidentes con el equipo tridimensional, y lo llevaba casi siempre recogido en una coleta alta. Acababa de cumplir 22 años y mi cuerpo también había cambiado considerablemente. Habia adelgazado mas, sustituyendo la poca grasa que tenia en algo de músculo. Aun así, tenia unas curvas bastante considerables.

Habia tenido varios líos con algunos chicos de las tropas pero nada serio. En mi mente, por desgracia, solo seguía estando el.

Hacia 3 años desde que había estado cerca de el, en ese baile . Durante estos años lo había visto un par de veces, sobre todo cuando salía de expedición con las tropas y siempre lo observé desde la lejanía, sin hacerme notar

Todo lo que he recorrido estos años ha sido maravilloso y debo decir que las tentaciones que he encontrado han sido muchas pero yo solo tenía mis pensamientos para el, el ha estado en mi mente todo el tiempo y con solo pensar en ese pasillo oscuro años atrás, en el baile, me di cuenta cuenta de que Rivaille es el único hombre que me hace vibrar con su sola presencia.

Esa noche, tras la graduación, nos dirigimos a una taberna a emborracharnos para celebrar que el duro entrenamiento había terminado. Ahora teníamos que elegir una facción . Por un lado estaban las tropas estacionarias, las cuales se encargan de proteger las murallas. No me disgustaba ese trabajo pero tampoco me convencía del todo. Luego estaba la policía militar y esa estaba totalmente descartada de mis planes. Por último quedaba las tropas de exploración, donde estaba Rivaille. Esta es la que mas me interesa, no solo por las razones obvias, también porque durante estos últimos años, mis deseos de matar titanes habían aumentado considerablemente. Los habíamos estudiado , habíamos aprendido las maneras de matarlos pero yo quería mas. Por lo que me decidí y eche mi solicitud en las tropas de exploración.

Tuve la suerte de que Sara, Edgar y Adam también quisieron entrar en la tropa por lo que al menos, no estaría sola. El primer día, el comandante de la legión, Erwin Smith, nos dio un discurso bastante desesperanzador pero muy honesto. Estabamos todos los nuevos miembros reunidos en un gran patio escuchando al comandante hablar, cuando me di cuenta de que cerca suyo estaba de pie un hombre de corta estatura,pero muy apuesto. Era Rivaille y parecía muy aburrido. Tenia el rango de sargento por lo que era un superior directo. Eso me intimidaba pero también me excitaba. Lo miré de reojo . Estaba muy guapo, no había crecido nada en estos últimos años pero parecía estar mas fuerte y mas aburrido que nunca. En ese momento nuestras miradas chocaron. Me revolví incomoda al lado de Adam, el cual me dio una risa burlona. Durante todo el discurso evite mirar a Rivaille pero sentía su mirada en mi y me quemaba por dentro. Me sudaban las manos, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes. No sabia si Rivaille se acodaría se aquella pobre chica que se le lanzó en el baile . Cuando volví a mirarle, el volvía a tener su mirada aburrida puesta en un punto fijo al frente.

Al acabar nos dirigimos hacia nuestras habitaciones, ya que teníamos tiempo libre hasta mañana por la mañana, cuando nos asignarían los equipos y jefes. En el camino Adam me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa "¿ Que pasa Ishtar, que eran esas miraditas que os estabais echando el Sargento Rivaille y tu?

" No me imagino al soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad echandose miraditas con una cria como tu " dijo Edgar con las cejas arqueadas.

Sara por el contrario, estaba entusiasmada. " ¡Yo también lo vi! Que suerte tienes, ¡al menos le has llamado la atención!"

" Seguro que no para bien" se burló Adam. Le di un codazo en el estomago que le hizo jadear mientras los demás se reían a carcajadas.

Sara se fue al comedor ya que tenia hambre y Edgar y Adam se fueron a sus habitaciones. No me apetecía quedarme en la habitación sin hacer nada y aun no se había puesto el sol, por lo que salí y empece a deambular sin rumbo por todo el complejo. Visite los campos de entrenamiento, la cocina, el comedor, el establo, los campos de maíz y llegué de nuevo a zona de dormitorios de chicos y chicas , las cuales estaban separadas. Decidí ir a visitar a Adam y a Edgar ya que Sara estaba ocupada comiendo ( es una glotona) y entre en la zona de los chicos. No tenia ni idea de cuales eran sus habitaciones pero me aburría así que decidí investigar. Oí a unos chicos ,que estaban en el pasillo hablando, decir que el sargento Rivaille estaba de muy mal humor y se había encerrado en su habitación del segundo piso.

Sabia que no debía ir, pero no pude resistirme y subí las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Estaba poco iluminado y había una puerta que destacaba sobre las demás. Estaba echa con una mejor calidad y y el pomo era de un metal plateado,a diferencia del de las demás puertas que era de madera. Estaba nerviosa pero mi cuerpo no hizo caso a mi cerebro y llamó a la puerta. Tendría que pensar en una excusa rápida que justificara mi situación aquí. Como no me abrió, decidí abrir yo misma la puerta. ¡Maldita curiosidad! Estaba abierta.

Todo estaba en completo silencio, apenas pude guiarme por la luz que emanaba de una vela en su escritorio. La mesa estaba desordenada, llena de papeles y libros. Seguramente había estado trabajando. Camine silenciosamente hacia su cama.

Suspiré de alivio al verlo acostado de lado sobre la parte izquierda de su cama. Dormía plácidamente y completamente vestido con el uniforme, sobre unas sabanas blancas ._ Debía de estar muy cansado_, pensé. Su rostro apenas se movía al ritmo de una leve respiración casi imperceptible. Era maravillosa la imagen y me excité muchísimo.

No quería que se despertara y me pillara mirándolo por lo que intente irme de allí sin hacer ruido . Me di la vuelta y estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta cuando de pronto mi pie se chocó con la pata de la silla de su escritorio.

" ¡Auch!" me queje con gran dolor . Intente que sonara bajo pero en vez de eso me salió un chillido agudo . Mire hacia atrás y vi con temor como Rivaille se levantaba sobresaltado de la cama y posaba su mirada sorprendida en mi. Me quedé petrificada, no podía moverme. Me había atrapado en su habitación, mientras el estaba durmiendo. _Soy como una maldita acosadora_, pensé.

"¿ Quien eres tu y que coño haces mi mi habitación?" preguntó dándome una mirada helada. Tenia el entrecejo muy fruncido y parecía muy enfadado.

Estaba sin palabras, no tenia ni idea que decir ni que excusa dar " Lo siento, me equivoqué de habitación, veras soy nueva y no conozco esto muy bien" intenté sonar segura pero mi tono salió de forma muy débil y entrecortada. Soy una mentirosa horrible.

Por supuesto, el no se lo tragó. Arqueó las cejas, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a mi. Estaba situada en la ventana por lo que pudo verme con claridad-. Volvió a mostrar una expresión de sorpresa. ¿ Se acordará de mi?

Me di la vuelta avergonzada con la intención de irme de allí y enterrarme bajo tierra cuando me agarró del brazo y me empujó contra la pared. " He visto como me has mirado antes, cuando Erwin estaba dando el discurso, me has devorado con la mirada, me deseas".

Eso me sorprendió y me sentí ofendida. ¡Joder, soy un libro abierto!

" Mas quisieras tu ...sargento. No decidas lo que siento con solo un par de miradas" repliqué enfadada.

" ¿Vas a negar que me deseas? ¿Vas a negar que esto no te afecta?" dijo con su grave voz mientras una mano suya me recorrió la pierna por encima de la falda. Aun no llevaba puesto el uniforme, solo llevaba una falda verde clara y una blusa de manga corta blanca. Intenté tragarme un pequeño gemido y le miré enfadada

" No siento nada en absoluto".

Entonces su mano subió mas hasta detenerse en mi entrepierna, por encima de mi falda. Levanté ligeramente la vista y me me encontré con sus labios carnosos y deseé que los pegara a los míos. Estaba perdiendo mi capacidad de autocontrol a pasos agigantados, y mi conciencia hacía ya un rato que me ha abandonado. Estaba muy excitada, y con este hombre no era de extrañar. Acercó una mano a mi pecho y con el pulgar me dibujó círculos alrededor del pezón por encima de blusa . Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus movimientos. Se me erizaron los pezones con el contacto, y se endurecieron bajo la tela.

Me rozó el labio inferior con la lengua y buscó con ella una entrada que no le negué. Lo acepté en mi boca y nuestras lenguas se batieron en duelo. Le rodeé los hombros con los brazos para acercarlo más mientras él presionó la entrepierna contra mi vientre. Su erección estaba muy dura.

Se le escapó un leve gemido de entre los labios cuando me acarició la espalda con las dos manos . Rivaille interrumpió el beso y yo jadee ante la pérdida. Sus hombros se elevaron y descendieron debido a las respiraciones profundas con las que intentaba llenar sus pulmones. De repente, apoyó la frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados. Parecía estar sufriendo.

"No se que demonios estoy haciendo " suspiró enfadado. No dejé que pensara y le levanté la cara para que me volviera a besar con la misma pasión que antes. El no se resistió y me levantó una pierna hasta su cadera y me agarró el trasero con la otra mano.

"Eres mi jodida subordinada y te saco al menos el doble de tu edad" susurró. " Vete de aquí antes de que pierda el control".

Eso que dijo me excito muchísimo. Sabia que esto estaba mal, el era mi superior y si acabábamos esto solo seré un polvo mas en su lista de conquistas. Y la cosa será muy incomoda viéndonos todos los días por los pasillos del cuartel y en los entrenamientos. Pero en ese momento me daba todo igual, lo necesitaba y solo quería que el se moviera lentamente dentro de mi. Ya pensaría en las consecuencias mas tarde.

" No pienses, solo sigue" le ordené con voz dura. Me miró arqueando una ceja e inclinó la cabeza buscando mi boca. Pero esta vez me besó de una manera más calmada y pausada. Presionó la pelvis contra mi cuerpo y al instante advertí un importante aumento de presión en mi entrepierna.

Mientras clavaba la cadera contra la mía, siguió poseyendo mi boca lentamente y ambas sensaciones combinadas me acercaron al límite. Su beso se intensificó y la presión de su cadera aumentó.

De pronto, un golpe se oyó en la puerta . _¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!_, grité sin cesar para mis adentros. Mi cuerpo excitado se tornó rígido de repente y clavé los dedos en los hombros de Rivaille . Alcé la vista hacia el y ví como miraba enfadado hacia la puerta. Se puso la mano en su boca indicándome que no hiciera ruido.

" Sargento, soy Petra, le venía a entregar una taza de té , señor" se oyó detrás de la puerta.

Petra...pertenecía al escuadrón de Rivaille y le seguía a todos los lados. ¿Porque viene a darle el té a su habitación y no a su oficina como seria lo normal? Estos pensamientos me estaban inquietando por lo que, con todo el silencio que pude, me separé de el y me recoloqué la ropa.

" Tsk...llevalo a mi oficina, estaré allí en 5 minutos" dijo Rivaille con voz desganada.

_Así que esos dos se iban a encontrar a solas en su oficina_, pensé amargamente. No entendía los malditos celos que me estaban asaltando por lo que cuando se escucharon los pasos de Petra alejarse, abrí la puerta y me volví para decirle a Rivaille : "Siento lo que ha ocurrido, pero no volverá a pasar. Que tenga una buena noche, señor" me volví y cerré la puerta de un portazo dejando a un Rivaille muy enfadado dentro.


End file.
